


The Queen’s desires

by Fille_du_soleil



Series: Chessboard [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Cheshire cat!Harry, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Innocent!Student!Liam, Irish Mafia, Jealousy, King Of Hell!Zayn, King's Gun!Louis, M/M, Mafia heir!Niall, Possessive Behavior, Sequel, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL to " The King's Renegades"</p><p>Zayn Malik, a notorious crime lord will stop at nothing to have what he truly wants, Liam Payne son of the Bradford Police captain. A story about a good boy trapped in love with a dangerous man.</p><p>While Harry chases after second chances and redemption, and Niall struggle to see the light, the truth behind the lies.</p><p>Louis just sits back and choses to be a spectator of his friends' lives, too tired to interfere anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT : Read the first part if you want to understand this sequel. 
> 
> WARNING :  
> This work contains HOMOSEXUAL relationships. Don't like it ? Don't read it.
> 
> And it's in a Mafia Universe so be careful because it's has dark characters.
> 
> Also, I didn't put too much tag to not ruin the story, I just put the most important ones. BUT if YOU FEEL THE NEED TO ADD MORE TAGS, PLEASE TELL ME !
> 
> I don't have a beta, so excuse any lingering mistakes. 
> 
> \+ 
> 
> Here is the sequel, readers!! Finally out !

** **

 

**Prologue : Earthquake**

 

_The most important part in a love story isn’t the way the two persons met, but how despite everything they stayed together._

 

Life is as predictable as earthquakes could be.

Harry walked tiredly from a dreadful meeting through the third hallway floor, his heavy footsteps smothered by the carpet. Tension left gradually his sore shoulders after his business deal was over, it was still early to call it a day though. He headed toward the elevator calling it and waited for the doors to open.

Not a minute later the metal cage opened revealing a ginning Louis inside, he was leaning on the right wall arching an eyebrow toward Harry. At least they were alone, it was a relief for the crime lord. He had his fair share of strangers for the day, hotels were so impersonal and cold.

“I heard you broke Smith’s nose or something?” asked the taller lad without preamble,

“Nope” Louis said accentuating the “p” before adding in a low husky voice, smiling widely” I broke his knees first, then I went for the jaw because he kept making those ears-bleeding screams, I guess it was painful to feel every bone break”

Harry shook his head passing a hand through his curls, Louis always took a sick pleasure in torturing his victims, mainly the traitors that tried to stab them in the back. Smith was one of their henchmen who went to the competition for money by offering them the Renegades secrets. An insider informed Louis who took it upon himself to set an example with the man.

Louis whistled nonchalantly looking at the flashing numbers on the elevator as they indicated which floor they were on. His body was still buzzing with adrenaline and excitement from the rather bloody head-to-head rendezvous with Smith. No one liked Judas, even if their enemies took his offer they would have killed him at some point because two-timers were the worst.

“I know I will probably regret asking but how did you manage that?”

Harry asked frowning a bit as he tried to imagine what could possibly Louis used. The shorter lad grinned holding up a grey baseball bat, it was one of his a personal favorite bat, customized and all.

“Titanium bat, I brought it when I heard the wonderful news. It’s been a while since I took her for a spin”

Said bat was clean and shining, proof that Louis cleaned it before coming back to the hotel, and surely the body was somewhere deep in the Thames River. Harry shuddered picturing Smith beat up to the pulp and Louis smashing his bones with a surgical precision. The man knew how to inflict pain for sure and was always so calm while doing so, it was unsettling.

“I am going back later, the big city isn’t my thing anymore. Too much noise and crack whores”

Louis sighed talking about London and his impatience to go home. Harry in the other hand liked the city life, it was noisy indeed but had its perks. Bradford was the typical homey town where everything seemed heaven and quiet but their business there was incredible, and with London the gang grew wide and wilder.  Bradford was their headquarters and smoke screen, while London was the cow that never ceased giving milk.

“I will join you in a few days, Zayn will replace me here for a while.” Harry stated with a bored tone,

“Why is that?”

Louis eyed doubtfully his friend. Zayn loved staying in Bradford and always let Harry handle London, only coming when needed. Harry sighed sinking deeper his hands in his pockets, his all black suit made him look as a model straight out of a magazine.  

“Liam, I mean there is something going on lately with the lad. I don’t really get it but Zayn is losing his temper so we will switch for a while until it settled”

The dream Malik-Payne couple was floundering for a few months now. Zayn hated not having Liam in front of him twenty four seven, and Liam was tasting student life with all the freedom and promises that came along with it. They were drifting apart, even a blind man could see it.

“Oh, the roommate problem then. What will he do?”

“I don’t know but hopefully something that will bring Li back to us. I am too used to the lad to let go, mate”

The elevator beeped opening its heavy door on the last floor of the hotel. Harry walked straight to his suite followed closely by Louis. There were only three gigantic suites on the floor and all occupied by the Renegades leaders. They passed some of their men who were guarding the place, all dressed in black and looking out of place, their initiation tattoo catching attention on their neck.

“Yeah, and Olivia would be heartbroken. The girl sees him as a dad even though Liam insists on being called Uncle Li. How stupid is that?”

Louis walked by Harry’s side putting the bat’s end on his right shoulder, his hand clenched tightly on the handle. Exhaustion was written all over his handsome features, he nodded to his man as they saluted them. The thought of Liam leaving really pained him, above all he couldn’t see Zayn go through a wild phase because of it.

Harry spent months in his dark place before returning back to his old full-of-life self, not completely though. There were always shadows that darkened his features time to time, and Sadly the Niall-subject was one of the Unspeakables now.

“Not stupid, mate. I mean I get why he wants an out, he is too young for all the family shit but of course Zayn won’t give him a chance. Sadly, I am siding with Zee this time”

Harry took out the electronic key to his suite and opened the door. Louis went in with him, the talk wasn’t done yet. He needed to know what was happening, Zayn surely would sulk and plan an evil plan for the coming weeks.

The crime lord took off his jacket throwing it carelessly on the sofa and went to pour some red wine. There was a bottle of whiskey on the bar counter, it seemed as if it was mocking him, an awful reminder of a hideous night years ago. He hated the liquor since then. His green eyes stung as tears tried to overflow them, he recalled the day after with too much vivid details.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I can see why Liam is distant”

Louis dropped his worn-out body on an armchair moaning with pleasure. Liam withdrew from them lately and kind of did his best to not come back to Bradford often. Louis didn’t blame him at all, the university life was kind of awesome, parties and endless possibilities for a future. However Liam was tied down to Zayn and a little girl. His youth was screaming at him to live life, and not have a family so early.

His responsibilities as a student were pleasant and chosen while the old life at Bradford suffocated him late at nights. Louis easily pictured him flipping over and over on his bed at nights while his fellow students went out and lived to the fullest without a care in the world.

“I went to see him earlier, he was all smiling and working at that coffee shop. He looked so young and happy”

Harry swallowed down the rest of his wine and went to lay on the sofa stretching his long limbs on it. He rested his weary head on the arm staring at the highly decorated ceiling of the room.

“Yeah, the job that Zayn hates. Oh God, I remember the tantrum he threw when Liam told him about it”

Louis chuckled at the memory, Liam never took their money and insisted on paying his bills alone. The man was strong headed and determined. Zayn fumed days after it.

“It’s because of the problematic Cody Christian, the hated roommate”

Harry laughed out loud while Louis only grinned. Cody was a nail in their knees since day one, his friendship with Liam was challenging to Zayn. The lad showed Liam the wild and addicting life of campus, they were joined by the hip for the last few months. Harry genuinely wondered if Liam would comeback for Christmas to Bradford or spend it there with said friend at some party.

“Zayn thinks Cody is somehow in love with Li” Louis stated with a raspy voice,

 “No way, he is straight as they come. His list of hook up is impressive, I am telling you”

Cody Christian was the golden boy of the academy back then, and now the drop dead gorgeous filthy rich student of the campus, but with principles that annoyed the hell out of Zayn. The lad worked with Liam at a coffee shop, even though his clothes cost more than the place itself. Something about staying grounded explained Liam once.

He drove a shiny black Porsche but never gloated about it. Even Liam got to drive it once in a while, when he needed to go somewhere fast and quickly. Cody was his second best friend, and the worst was that he even got along with Niall too.

“I saw him, Lou. Today when I went to visit Li as usual, I saw him there laughing with Cody and shit”

Louis jerked his head up staring worriedly at Harry, it was painfully obvious to whom the “ _him”_ referred to. Niall always went to see Liam when he could, their friendship was as strong as ever.

“M’sorry, mate.  What happened?”

Harry sighed sitting back up and reached for his vibrating phone. It felt like the day was long, bordering on endless. Niall’s smile hunted him all day long, he saw him everywhere since the morning. His heart skipped a beat every time he saw a glimpse of blond hair in the city, not ready to face the boy. 

“I didn’t go in, just went straight to deal with business until I saw you in the elevator. I have to go by the way, Zayn summoned me. Wish me luck!”

Louis chuckled as Harry fled quickly the room going to the suite next door. Despite the sadness that crawled in his friend’s eyes, nothing was out of the ordinary. He just hoped that Harry would handle the situation once and for all.  

 

 

**OoO**

 

Zayn looked down at the wild city at his feet sipping slowly his whiskey. The large hotel building dominated London giving its visitors a breathtaking view over the never sleeping city. The lights illumined the dark spring night shining brightly replacing the stars that were covered in the polluted sky.

It had been four years since he met Liam, three since he adopted Olivia, and months since Liam began to slip through his fingers like sand in an hourglass, painfully slow and ineluctable.

Everything went to hell when Liam set foot in his London University. First, it was a minor change; he didn’t came back home every week-end as usual, always had something to do in the city; either work or studies. Then, came Cody Christian old friend from high school that dragged him to parties and showed his new best friend a new side of the world, a wild and entertaining one. The cherry was that they worked at the same coffee shop which kept them close most of the time. Even though Zayn insisted on paying for his college tuition Liam stubbornly refused his money as if he knew where it came from.

How ironic would it have been if he accepted, a notorious crime lord paying for his fiancé to be a surgeon. One spent his days putting people into coffins while the other burned the candle at both ends to keep them alive.

And then came the distance, the heart sure as hell didn’t grow fonder thought bitterly Zayn, because now Liam was slipping away from his iron grip. And there wasn’t much he could do to prevent it. Liam distanced himself from his fiancé and their daughter, however Zayn was the only one who saw the little girl as theirs. The younger lad insisted on her calling him uncle Li while she referred to Zayn as dad.

Memories of his family rushed through Zayn brain making him restless. There was no way he would let Liam go, his life with by the crime lord side with or without his approval. Zayn sighed hopping that it would never come to the latter.

The heavy hotel room door opened with a beep letting Harry in. Another thing that changed along the years, his friend demeanor changed drastically after Niall departure from their life. Sure the Irish was still best friend with Liam but he made damn sure to avoid them at all cost during what was left of his high school years. Last he heard of the blond from Liam, he was living in London in some posh neighborhood.

Harry passed a hand though his long curls pouring himself a glass of vodka before swallowing the burning liquor. He only acknowledged Zayn’s presence after his second glass.

“It’s all taken care of and Louis handled Smith earlier, however someone requested to see you through them. He is clean”           

Zayn nodded relived that their last business was over, they allied with a local notorious family in the city to sell their drugs therefore make more profits. Zayn eyed Harry taking the scene before him, just like him he was dressed in an expensive suit with numerous jewelries at his fingers while a silver cross reflected the light around his neck.

They changed so much along the years, now they were young adults trying to make a place in their own screwed up world. Their clan came a long way from where they originally began in Bradford, sure the town was still their headquarters but London was bigger and had more opportunities to not miss.

“Do you know who?”

His low weary voice snapped Harry out of his reveries. He was standing next to him looking at the view without really seeing it, his mind was lost somewhere else.

“Only heard of him, however they said he only wishes to speak to you and then leave. Not even for business, just talk”

Harry spoke with raspy voice accent thick and dragging more than necessary his words. His green eyes seemed empty staring at Zayn like he wasn’t even there.

“I saw him today. I went to see Li and he was there. I left like a fucking coward!”

Harry answered Zayn’s silent worried question. The lad sure changed since Niall left him and it took some restless months for him to be out of denial and accepted the fact that he was in love with the boy. Zayn patted sympathetically his shoulder turning away from his friend to give him some privacy, he knew him enough to knowledge that Harry didn’t want to be seen so shaken and weak.

“I’m s…”

“Don’t!”

Zayn was cut mid-sentence by a glaring Harry. It felt like Louis and him only knew to say sorry when it came to Niall. Harry was obviously fed up with it but there wasn’t much to be said except that awful broken record apology.

“I am going back tonight for some business before setting here, so when am I supposed to meet this mysterious man?”

Harry exhaled relieved and grateful for the change of subject. He wasn’t drunk enough to face another lecture about how much he fucked up years earlier and moving on. He thankfully escaped one from Louis minutes ago.

The worst was he didn’t get a chance to apologize properly, it ate him alive every day. It was like having a vicious Boa constrictor around his heart slowly smothering him.

“In an hour or so, he came exceptionally to see you and go back from whatever hellhole he crawled from. The man is an urban legend, mate.”

“And him _exceptionally_ meeting me isn’t suspicious at all for you?”

Zayn chuckled humorlessly staring with disbelief at his friend. Harry shook his head wearing his famous cat smile.

“No, mate. He retired long ago, just wanted a meeting with the King of Hell is all. Plus Louis is next door if anything went South”

Their conversation was interrupted when a soft knock resonated through the suit. They could easily hear their men outside talking with someone, Zayn frowned at the familiar voice but couldn’t pin point where exactly he heard it. It was low and terribly husky like the man smoke and drunk way too much.

“I guess he came earlier! I am kind of curious to meet the God’s hand”

Zayn snickered at the nickname already knowing the lugubrious story behind it. The hitman was as Harry put it a legend in their world, no target of his escaped a contract. He had so many dead people attached to his name, the devil himself would feel uncomfortable.

The brunet glanced at Harry who was practically bouncing on the walls because of the meeting. Leave it to Harry to be impatient and exalted to meet a mass murderer.

Zayn heard the familiar beep of the door room, everything went in slow motion from there. He turned around to face the hitman shock and disbelief paralyzing his body a moment. Instinctively he reached for his gun.

“Not a wise move, son”

Harry gasped eyes staring alarmingly at Zayn. His hand twitched dangerously over his gun while his features instantly darkened watching the older man in front of them. A cold deadly tension filled the room making the air electrical and unbreathable.

“Zayn?”

Zayn snapped out of his staring contest with the hitman turning back his eyes on a very worried Harry. He let go of his gun straightening his posture, every muscle in his body tensed painfully.

“Go Harry, now”

His ton was firm and irrevocable not letting any choice for Harry to speak up. He glared at his friend once more before he got the message and left unwillingly the room. As soon as the door clicked shut again Zayn glared at the hitman wanting nothing more than to put a bullet in his head.

“God’s hand, huh? More like worthless piece of shit!”

The hitman shook his head disapprovingly unbuttoning his suit’s jacket revealing unconsciously two guns on each of his sides. Zayn eyed him up and down anger and disgust written all over his face.

“Show some respect, kid. I know Trisha raised you better”

“Don’t even say her name again. You lost that privilege when you left us”

Yaser chuckled darkly eyes analyzing his son. He sure grew up but his temper only worsened with time by the looks of it. He would always spat and pout as a child when he didn’t have his way. 

“When I left? That’s what she said to you?”

Another somber chuckle rose from the older man, he could never forget the fateful night his ex-wife threw him out. He didn’t have any other choice but leave his family behind when Trisha threatened to turn him over to the cops when she discovered his true identity, with time he made peace with it but it still irritated him nonetheless.

“She didn’t have to say anything, you left us end of the story. Now get the fuck out of here before I repaint the walls with your brain”

Zayn took out his gun switching off the safety to make a point. He glared coldly at his father mentioning the door with the weapon. Against all odds Yaser took a seat in one of the armchair in the room and indicated the couch next to him for Zayn to take.

“Sit, Zayn. I am not going to repeat myself.”

Yaser demeanor changed body tensing and ready to fight if needed. Zayn eyed him sensing the dangerous change, if any of part of the legend was true his father would take him down in a second without even sweating. He sighed sitting unwillingly in front of the hitman with his gun still in hand.

“I am not here to bond, son. And as soon as I am out of that door, you won’t ever see me again. I’m here because I just wanted to see the famous King of Hell with my own eyes. When I first heard about your activities… let’s say that I was impressed, you’re my son after all.”

Zayn kept his mouth shut glaring at Yaser, never in a million year he thought about meeting his father again. And never in his wildest nightmare, had he imagined him being the man behind the God’s hand legend.

“I didn’t leave, Zayn. Your mother threatened to tell the cops about me, she made me leave because she was worried that someday I would influence you into becoming like me. But like father like son, I see”

Yaser sniggered clearly amused by the situation. He knew all about his son activities years ago but only chose to show up when Zayn had some real reputation like himself. He was proud of his heir, but still disappointed that he took the mafia path instead.

“I am nothing like you”

Zayn spat anger wild in his brow eyes. His mind was working too fast trying to wrap itself around the fact that his mother lied to him all along. It certainly explained why she was so easily persuaded to help him with Liam, maybe guilt or the fact that she already been there herself and knew the exhausting life the younger lad would have. 

“Do you really think you made it here all by yourself then?”

The hitman looked at the brunet doubtful, he was so young and compulsive. He still had to learn to be a better mobster but from what he gathered it wouldn’t take long.

“What do you mean?”

“The Malik name is known in our world, son. The majority of your enemies didn’t confront you because they were too scared to face the God’s hand. I admit with time you made yourself quite a reputation and I am proud but your rivals still sees you as my son”

Yaser laid back in his seat letting his son process the new information. He was here to make a point and let his son know about his legacy. Trisha surely wanted to keep her son away from all of it but she clearly failed. It ran in their blood, no matter what she would have done his son would have followed the same path as his father.

“I am here to let you know that from now you will be on your own, son. I will cut all affiliations and let you handle your _family_ by yourself. No more God’s hand in the playground”

Zayn gritted his teeth processing slowly the news, no way in hell he imagined that his father was involved in their world and even less in his gang. Yaser stared at him waiting for some witty retort but nothing came.

“Nothing? No question?”

“Leave and never come back”

Yaser sighed resignation heavy on his chest. He expected anger but facing it somehow made him feel uneasy, no matter what people said about him he was still human and a father to Zayn.

“I am sorry about what you have been through, Zayn. It wasn’t my fault though, your mother did what she thought best and made me leave. But I wanted to tell you that I am proud of who you’re now”

Zayn eyed angrily his father, he changed so much since last time he saw him. Now there was grey hair over his temple and more wrinkles around his eyes. His shoulders were broad but slightly hunched from the age, surprisingly his wedding ring was still on his left finger. He could recognize the band easily, he held it his tiny child’s hands so many times before.

“Leave, dad. And never comeback. If you do, I’ll face you as an enemy and nothing else”

Yaser sighed resignation stretching his tired features. He hoped for a better meeting, one where they would actually talk. However Zayn hardly contained his wrath, his brown eyes just like his used to be glowed with blood thirst.   

 

**_TBC_**


	2. Drunk on jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, please feedback and share the story.

**CH.2. Drunk on jealousy**

Zayn passed a hand through his hair messing them, he sighed laying back on the armchair breathing deeply. His day took an odd turn of events and now his mother had some major explaining to do.

“Fuck”

He cursed under his breath snapping his eyes open, his legs moved by their own free will and took him to Harry’s suite. He needed fresh air, and see Liam before he would leave for Bradford.  Harry opened the door puzzled by Zayn’s sudden presence, especially his tense behavior.

“I am going out to see Li, see you in Bradford, yeah?”

Zayn tightened his jaw breathing the words with a not so well contained anger. Harry frowned nodding his head as his friend left quickly without another word. The previous meeting didn’t go as well as expected if the brunet was boiling with rage.

Half an hour later Zayn was standing in the campus of London taking in the scenery, if only Liam accepted his money he would leave in some mansion not in that crowded building. He made his way toward his lover’s room, looking out of place with his expensive car in the parking and his branded dark suit. Students watched him pass by whispering furiously, he looked like a model straight out of a magazine.

The walk wasn’t that long, only ten minutes later he was knocking on the tiny room door waiting as Liam moved frantically on the other side to open.

“Zayn?”

Liam watched Zayn taking in his tense body, the way his sharp jaw clenched painfully tight. He wondered for a second what he was doing there at such late hour, and what happened to trigger such anger. However the brunet only pushed him inside and crashed their lips together.

Every time Liam tried to move away, Zayn brought him back by the back of his neck. It was one of those nights again, where Zayn looked more like a feral animal than human.

Liam kissed back going with the flow, he couldn’t do much except submit when Zayn was in such state. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck moving back to his tiny dorm bed. Fortunately his roommate was out for the night, to some party.

“You’re mine”

It wasn’t a question but a fact, Zayn growled the words that rang as a life sentence to Liam’s ears. He loved the man, for three years now and they were practically married. The diamonds engraved ring around his finger was a clear reminder.

Zayn pushed the short man on the bed crawling on top of him, quickly undressing him. Along the years Liam changed so much, he became bolder and wasn’t the sweet innocent kid anymore. He grew into a confident man that wasn’t afraid to voice out loud his thoughts.

He changed in every way, his clothes went from baggy pants and shirts to skinny jeans and leather jackets. His features morphed from childish to manly, sharp jaw and broad shoulders. His once tiny hands were now as large as Zayn’s, even though the crime lord was still taller by a few inches.

Zayn growled finally having Liam naked under him, his hands roamed over the soft warm skin taking in the debauched view. He dug lightly his nail on the tanned hairy chest making his lover whimper, leaving behind red long marks. Another thing that changed, now Liam had a hairy chest growing out of his twink years, he had stubbles that burned Zayn’s skin with each kiss.

The changes only made the crime lord love the younger lad even more, because all along he was there to witness them. He stood by Liam at each step of his life, from the important events to the meaningless ones.

From the graduation day, to the day he foolishly broke his arm trying to skate with Niall. They had a past, history and a home together with a cute little girl.

Liam wrapped his naked legs around Zayn’s still clothed waist, the man only bothered to remove his coat and suit jacket. He sneaked a hand between them undoing the leather belt of his pants.

“I love you, Zayn”

The crime lord snapped out of his trance staring at Liam, finally in touch with reality. His lover grinned bringing him down for another kiss, less furious with more love in it than the previous ones.

Zayn felt a hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, he didn’t want to make love that night, he was there for a quick fuck to release his anger and stress. And Liam oddly enough was on board and let him do as he pleased. It was one of the reasons why he could never let go of the younger man, they understood each other too well.

+

Meanwhile at the other side of the town a tall curly headed man stood in front of a red door, his rubbed his sweaty palm on his brown coat trying to gather enough courage to finally knock on the wooden door.

“For how long are you planning on staying on my doorstep, Styles?”

A familiar voice startled Harry, his heart beat fast as he looked at his right seeing the object of his torment for the past three years look at him through a window.

“How long did you just stay there staring?”

Niall chuckled darkly at the question, his men alerted him of the impromptu late visitor fifteen minutes ago.

“You didn’t forget that I am a mafia heir, right? So when a creep decided to show up at my door at ass o’clock in the night I am informed, and there is a sniper aiming at your head now”

Harry passed a hand though his long curls, he clearly needed a haircut soon. Strange thoughts always invaded his mind at wrong times, like at the time being for example.

“I am here to talk”

The words were barely a whisper but echoed loudly in the empty street, the night was cold and so quiet. The blonde only eyed him up and down before leaning more on the window, not making a move to open the door and let Harry in anytime soon.

“Talk about what? It had been three years now. Please tell me it’s not another pathetic attempt to get me back”  

Harry clenched his fists internally wincing at the venomous words, it had been years but still felt like yesterday that Niall rejected him at the airport and rejected his every attempt at talking or apologizing. He tried for months after his return from Ireland but nothing seemed to work.

The blonde embraced his legacy and became tainted just like the Renegades. The sweet innocent Irish boy was no more, and Harry still felt guilty every day for having helped in creating the cold monster he was today. Eddie Redmayne was good at his job, and used him in some way.

But regrets always came last unfortunately.

“About your best friend Liam, we should talk”

Niall frowned wondering what it was all about, Liam didn’t say a thing about problems between Zayn or their relationship. It was quite the opposite, he seemed happy, more relaxed, and even made a new friend. The blonde had to admit jealousy spiked his veins the first months, but Cody was good influence on Liam, and didn’t seem to want to take his best friend place. And that was all that mattered for the heir.

“I don’t have all night, Horan. Let me in”

Harry stared at the blonde, his face was like always cold and showed no emotion so far. He wasn’t the Cheshire Cat for nothing after all, even if Niall was his weakness nobody knew about it. Not even the heir, and revealing it was out of the question. It would only fuel the Irish anger even more, or worse.

“Alright” Niall breathed and went to open the door to finally let his unwanted guest in.

+

Harry sat on the couch resting his elbows on his knees and intertwined his long fingers.  The green gaze scrutinized the interior curiously, taking in as much as possible information about the house.

“Spill, Styles. I don’t have time”

Niall talked with a low cold voice, snapping the crime lord out of his thoughts. Harry nodded his head focusing back on the blonde.

“It’s about that Cody guy. He became quite the nuisance for us”

“Us means Zayn?” The blonde arched an eyebrow expecting the talk earlier and from Zayn himself instead of Harry. He knew all too well the extent of the brunet’s possessiveness, and at what length Zayn was willing to go to get rid of any competition, even though Cody wasn’t any competition at all.

“It doesn’t matter. Take care of it before I do”

Harry stated with a firm tone expecting no arguing back. If Zayn wanted Cody out of the picture, then the guy will go. It was as simple as that for the lad, or even the renegades.

“I will try, and if someday the guy disappears I will hunt you down myself, Styles”

Niall stood up ready for his guest to leave, obviously there was no arguing needed. Harry was there to inform him about Zayn’s order, and not talk about it or try to find a solution.

“We need to talk, babe” Harry whispered stepping toward the blonde, and going in his personal space. Niall clenched his fists taking a step back, it was again yet another attempt from Harry obviously.

“No. Leave now”

The easy demeanor faded away, the atmosphere thickened with tension and glares. Niall looked up to Harry, hating the fact that even after all those years the man was still taller and broader than him.

“I need closure, Ni. At least let me talk”

Harry pleaded with imploring green eyes, he waited too long to have the blonde alone, usually there was too many guard around him. And trying something then only would lead to some war between the clans.

“I don’t care. Didn’t have one, and yet I fucking moved on. Try it”

Niall argued back with frowned eyebrows and painfully clenched fists. His blue eyes burned with pain and something he didn’t want to put a name on.

“I fucking gave you one when you rejected me at the damn airport!”

Harry yelled before sighing loudly passing a hand over his face to calm down.  His heart was beating fast from anger and the need to voice out loud his pain.

“I stood aside for too fucking long, babe. Now I won’t take any shit from you or anyone else”

Niall took a step back as Harry advanced dangerously on him. It seemed as of the few inches the crime lord had over him were meters, he towered over the blonde with a dangerous glow thriving in the green orbs.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

Harry chuckled and cornered Niall against the wall, before leaning brushing his lips on the younger man’s parted one. He could easily feel the ragging heartbeat of the heir against his chest, and the way his whole body shivered.

“I am taking back what’s mine” The crime lord stated with a low husky voice staring right at the wide blue stunned eyes.

“I have a boyfriend”

Niall whispered not knowing exactly why he was whispering in the first place when they were the only one in the living room. He flattened his hands on Harry’s chest trying to push him away vainly.

“Yeah, I heard about that. Why do you think I came here so late? And when no one of your guarding dogs around to save you?”

Harry sneered resting his forehead against Niall’s, his hands grabbed the smaller one on his chest before softly kissing the knuckles. He stared down at the blonde, locking eyes.

“I am done with looking the other way, I am done waiting for you to accept me… This time it’s me taking back what’s mine, Niall. I won’t let you go“

“ _No_ ” Niall breathed softly however kissing back when Harry joined their lips. The taller lad licked his way inside the warm wet mouth, groaning finally tasting the man he craved for years.

 

**_TBC_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real plot will start after this chapter, actually the first chapters were only the introduction. 
> 
> Hold on for the bumpy ride, people!


	3. Rainy day

_When you strip off the anger from our souls, we will stand there vulnerable and screaming for love, just like defenseless newborns, and with a raging beating heart full of raw untamed emotions._

Harry sighed watching yet again the sky turn grey in a matter of second, surely announcing a rainy weather for any minutes now. Rain was one of the things he didn’t miss about London, Bradford was all snow but he preferred it better than pouring water from above.

It had been a few weeks since he switched with Zayn, only now his schedules freed to allow him enough time to visit a certain blonde.  Harry grinned watching the object of his dark obsession come out of the building, dressed in a navy blue suit and fortunately not followed by any guarding dogs.

“Hey beautiful”

He purred stepping in Niall’s way and smirked seductively. The blonde rolled his eyes, and quickly checked for any bodyguards near, relieved that the crime lord came alone.

“Didn’t you die somewhere? Damn! I should have known it was just wishful thinking”

Niall chuckled meeting the burning green gaze. Since the kiss something shifted, and changed in their dynamic. There was still a lingering anger polluting his veins time to time, but there was also something new sparkling because of Harry’s genuine persistence.

“And Santa doesn’t exist! Shocker!”

Harry added with a laugh shaking his head, he wanted more time with the blonde. However he needed to leave late in the night, to go back and take care of their Bradford business. During the previous days, they talked on the phone so now he understood better the Irish’s banter.

+

It was a regular day for Liam. Work accumulated as the classes passed by, giving him the restless feeling that he wouldn’t be able to make it. He sighed walking on campus, hugging tight his jacket to his chest. The weather suddenly went cold and rain started pouring a few minutes ago making his mood worse than it already was.

“Mr. Payne!” A voice called from behind Liam making him stop in his tracks despite the pouring water from the sky, no one called him ‘ _Mister_ ’ unless there was something important.

“Mr Payne, Thank you for stopping” The older man said breathless for having ran after Liam for a few minutes now.

“Can I help you? Professor?” Liam asked hesitantly trying to recall from where he saw the man.

“I am not a professor” The man chuckled trying to get off the water from his hat, “I am a detective, and I would like to talk to you, please” He added pulling close his trench coat to not get drenched.

“Detective? What do you want to talk with me about?” Liam asked instantly suddenly curious and a bit worried because maybe it was about his father getting hurt again. “Is it my father?” He asked nervously looking at the man, knowing he already saw him somewhere but it frustrated him as he failed to pin point where.

“No, it’s not about him. Can we please go somewhere else to talk?” The old man asked with a polite smile not liking to stand under the rain any longer, “It’s about Zayn Malik, your husband” He added giving Liam a bit of information to make him want to stay.

Liam nodded taking the lead to go to the nearest coffee shop he knew, a safe environment. The old man sighed in relief following quickly after the teen.

“My name is Thomas Crawford” The detective introduced himself as they both sat at the table after ordering something warm to drink. “I am the detective in charge of Zayn Malik’s case” He explained easily before pulling out a thick file from under his coat.

“He is my fiancé, not husband” Liam blurted suddenly not knowing why he felt the need to clarify that detail, “And what is this case about?” He asked eyeing the red file the older man pushed toward him on the table.

“Since you two aren’t married there is no spouse privilege. It means you can testify against him in court” Thomas started opening the file for Liam to see, “Your fiancé is the leader of a gang called the “ _Renegades_ ”. They are the local Mafia of Bradford but recently exported to London hence my presence here with you, Mr. Payne… We need your help because-..”

Liam stopped the man by rising up his hand up, heart skipping beat as a petrifying sensation sunk in his chest.

“What are you talking about?” He whispered not knowing why he was keeping his voice low, or why he was breathless while sitting down. His tearful brown eyes starred at the file, going over the obscene pictures of dead people or drug merchandises.

“Why are you showing me this? Zayn isn’t a crime lord!” He snapped heart hammering in his chest, glaring at the man as he stood up.

“Mr. Payne! Please!” The man called after Liam holding him back from the wrist.

“Fuck off!” Liam roared feeling trapped as if suddenly his lungs were out of air. His hands kept trembling while his heart beat too fast to be healthy. He walked out of the coffee shop taking a lungful of cold air, feeling dizzy and shaken.

He pulled out his phone calling straight away Zayn, trying over and over until the man finally answered.

“Jaan?” Zayn smiled as he picked up the phone, happy to receive a call from his lover who usually was too busy because of university.

“Zayn” Liam let out with a choked voice, tears fogging his view. “A cop told me you’re a gangster” He breathed sobbing “I saw a picture of me dad in there, Zayn” He cried mind in a haze from the pictures and the gore details. “Zayn, tell me it’s not true” He whimpered in pain walking aimlessly, trying to run away from the detective and the awful truth.

Zayn cursed low and angry already walking out of his mansion mentioning for his men to follow, “Jaan, please…go home, yeah? I am coming so we can talk and don’t believe that cop…Just go home” The brunet whispered over the phone hoping to sooth the younger man.

“Tell me the truth! Tell me you aren’t a fucking monster who shot my dad and ..”Liam shouted out loud voice harsh and desperate. “those people…innocent people” He added in a broken murmur crossing the road, not caring to be cautious and missing the fast car coming his way.

“Liam, jaan.. Please just-“ Zayn stopped dead in his track hearing the loud squealing tires followed by a bang. “Liam!!” He shouted over the phone but the line went dead just as he heard a frightening thud and a man calling for Liam in the background.

“Get me a fucking private jet right now!” Zayn thundered toward his men, heart sinking with the terrifying realization that Liam was hurt and because of him.

He got in his car trying to dial Harry or anyone near Liam enough to check what was happening over there.

“Get me this fucking detective Liam talked with” He snapped toward the chauffeur who silently nodded and drove him to the airport.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

“Thought you would be long gone by now” Zayn whispered surprised to see Liam sitting in his home office in Bradford, looking like the young man belonged there but yet so out of place.

“I told you we are in this together” Liam answered calmly looking at his fiancé, gaze hard and tainted with sorrow. “If that means the blood is on my hands too, then be it” He added sounding so confident, and so oblivious to the number of dead bodies that Zayn left behind as a trail to follow for all those demons that hunted his nights.

“For the next year, I will be by your side. No more university, just you and me doing what we have to do to get you out of this mess” Liam explained softly however his voice was low and echoing in the dark office. Zayn scoffed leaning against the doorframe, not bothering to turn on the lights. The moonlight was enough to let him see the pain, confusion, and anger on his lover’s face.

“You don’t get it, do you?” The brunet sneered with an emotionless smirk teasing his lips. “I am not in this because I was forced. I am in this until I decide that I am done, not before” He said slowly letting the words sink in the younger man’s mind. “A year, ten, an eternity…This is my life” He added looking at Liam, seeing the anger slowly morph to resignation followed by a heartbreaking sigh.  “I don’t want to quit” He whispered somehow the confession resonated like a death sentence to Liam’s ears.

“You and I had a deal!” Liam snapped sitting up, fists making a loud noise as he hit the desk. The sudden outburst broke the suffocating silence, and heavy atmosphere. “Don’t you fucking remember?” He shouted, tears blurring his vision. “We are engaged, supposed to live together, husbands and all of that”. His voice broke turning the words into a mess of sobs and heavy breathing, “What about that?!” He asked lifting his gaze to meet the stone cold hazel.

“It still stands” Zayn tried softly, “I love you, and our daughter…But that’s who I am” He said determined for once to be honest and not hide any longer. “I will not lie to you about changing and becoming a better man. I will be honest…I am still the Zayn you fell for, but now you know the other side of me. It doesn’t change anything. I still and will always love you the same as before, I will do anything for you…Except change my true nature”

“One day you will wake up and realize you don’t know what happiness is, or safety for that matter” Liam started wiping his tears. “That day you will be alone, I will not stay and watch you hurt people” He removed his ring putting it carefully with no sound on the desk. It gleamed under the moonlight, holding no more meaning now. “You will be full of regrets, and craving to make amend” Liam added making his way toward the door, his leg spread pain as he limped slowly to the exit. “Until then stay away from me” He finished passing by Zayn, not sparing him a glance.

“You know it’s not that easy” The brunet whispered staring stubbornly at the garden through the bay window. It wasn’t the end but the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, a ruthless one. “You know who I am now, and what I am capable of to have you… We will never be over” He stated hearing Liam’s footstep finally leaving the office, echoing in the hallway.

 

**_Fin_**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. The feed back cheers me up and help me progress and write better. So you know what to do !
> 
> I take prompts/ requests for on going stories here or at;
> 
> My twitter @DanaideDana  
> Tumblr : danaidedana.tumblr.com


End file.
